Broken
by KiyoiYume
Summary: Songfic, Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee.


**WHOA! I UPLOADED 2 NEW FICS IN ONE DAY! THAT'S LIKE... A RECORD FOR ME!  
Songfic.  
Disclaimer : I do now own D.Gray-Man  
****Song : Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee  
Pairing: Not sure... I was thinking about Linali and Lavi, but then I don't know who 'he' was... I just made it up today... Well, take your pick and insert the name...  
First time doing first person view. I just slapped this thing together :D didn't think about it much.  
You should listen to the song.. the one part Amy sings is the view from the other person... (Perferably the girl, or Uke :D)  
Anyway, Enjoy**

_

* * *

_

_D.Gray-Man_

_**Broken**_

_I wanted you to know  
__That I love the way you laugh  
__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
__I keep your photograph  
__And I know it serves me well  
__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

When was the last time I saw you? I can't remember.  
But now I do. I see my life, flashing before my eyes.  
I tilt my head to the side, and I see a picture. _Your_ picture. You're smiling happily, my hands around your waist. I can see you in front of me, gasping, reaching for my hand, but I know it's too late. I'll be gone before you know it.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
__And I don't wanna feel right  
__When you're gone away_

My body hurts like hell, I don't remember a time where I hurt this much. You're crying at my side, another man stands behind you. If I wasn't injured this badly, I'd crush the life from him.

_You've gone away  
__You don't feel me anymore_

You smiled at me, fighting back tears.  
Your lips slowly parted, saying in that melodious voice, "I'm sorry." And you walked away, to another car, where another man opened the door for you.

_The worst is over now  
__And we can breathe again  
__I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away  
__There's so much left to learn  
__And no one left to fight  
__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Yes, this place… it's so calm, where is it?

I can't remember where I am, but now you run up to me, in that coat, shirt, and pants that comes nicely with your hair, and kiss me on the lips. I let out the breath that I had, because I didn't want to be in a peaceful place like this without you. You hug me, and I smile. But then everything shifts, and I wake up from my little 'dream' I had. Your life is draining away. I swear, when I find the man who did this to you, he's going to pay.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
__And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
_'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Why does it hurt to breathe without you by my side?  
How many nights have I spent without you?  
It all seems a blur, but now it seems like those nights were just a bad dream.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
__And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
_'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Your back, when you walked away, it hurt me so much.  
Why didn't you trust me?  
I can tell you told _him_, the man standing behind you  
There's a truth you need to know…

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone_

He came up to me, and slapped me across the face. He took a gun, and shot me in the arm, leg, and chest. It hurt, but I didn't scream. He proceeded to beat me, I heard a couple of snaps, shatterings, cracks, it hurt. A lot.  
Then you burst in, and he stood over me, with a mock expression of pity. You asked him what happened to me, and he replied with, "Some man started beating him up. I tried to stop him, but he jumped out of the window."

Liar. **You** did this to me.

_You've gone away  
__You don't feel me anymore_

Yes, I can see Heaven, but Heaven is Hell without you.  
I just hope… that you'll remember me…  
Goodbye, my Love…

* * *

**Ookay... It's.. Dark.. very dark..  
Construtive Critisizm is much appluaded! You get..  
****Drumroll  
****Drumroll still going on -yells- YOU GET... WOULD YOU GUYS QUIT IT!? Drumroll stops as I was saying, you get a thank-you card!  
Reviews:3**


End file.
